


Electronic Stimulation

by RadioactiveJen



Series: Smutty Ineffable One-Shots of 2019 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 18+, BDSM, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Chair Sex, Cock Ring, Crying, Dom/sub, E-stim, Electronic Stimulation, Filth, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), post-orgasm stimulation, throne, vibrating cock ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveJen/pseuds/RadioactiveJen
Summary: E-Stim/ Electronic StimulationA vibrating cock ring and some electro padsI am not a professional, nor do I know very much about any of this. This is just for fun.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Smutty Ineffable One-Shots of 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533248
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	Electronic Stimulation

"Ah...p-please - Aziraphale,"

"Now, now dear. Run your mouth too much and you wont be very happy."

Crowley shut up. he was still trembling, head to toe. His lips were wobbling and slick with saliva, and his fingers shaking, held back in bonds above his head. Crowley was perched on the very edge of his seat, his bottom barely hanging on as he wriggled and writhed.

Crowley's seat was his throne, the ornate piece of shimmering art in his study that was been reduced from a lounge for royals to a podium of Crowley's desperation, laid out and plain for anyone to see. Crowley trembled, his feet slipping on the floor and his torso muscles taught with tension as Aziraphale knelt on the floor still fully dressed and tending to Crowley, currently looking disinterested and busy as he tidied up some of the equipment they weren't using right then. 

Crowley had come three times so far. He was drenched in sweat, a shivery and begging mess, unable to help himself and his prick starting to keen over with the influence of a vibrating ring massaging deep sensations into the soft flesh just beneath the crown of his cock. 

"Please..." Crowley strained, chancing another word in the hopes that the indifferent Angel would finally listen. He'd been teetering on orgasm for so long, unable to just come for far too long, everything so tight and swollen and too much...

"What was that?" Aziraphale asked with the air of someone who had misheard their partner asking is they wanted some tea, or had misplaced a shirt. Not the broken cry of a wrecked man. The blonde smoothed his soft palm over Crowley's cock, making the demon shudder and his knees knock together as he tipped his head back and wriggled, his hips pulling back a little at the almost pain of too much stimulation to seat himself more firmly in his throne, his bare bottom gliding over a puddle of sweat as he did. 

"Puh-please Angel stop..." The male begged, his eyes sliding closed. Aziraphale just smiled as he leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Crowley's forehead,his thumb gently rubbing into the soft sponge of the tip of Crowley's prick, his other hand moving to stroke through his hair. 

"One more." He promised to a strained whimper from the other. "Being such a good boy. You're so good to me, Crowley." He uttered in that deep, sultry tone as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Crowley's heated flesh, nibbling along his neck a little. After his praise had thoroughly sunk into Crowley, he pulled away. 

Crowley shifted, his eyes closed and he leaned towards the Angel, subconsciously seeking his comfort again other than a hand on his cock with a gentle whimper as he was limited by the bonds tying his hands to the top of his chair. Crowley opened his eyes finally to observe his Angel looking up at him, a gentle smile on his face as he checked if Crowley was alright.

Crowley only looked down to see what Aziraphale's free hand had been resting on too late. 

White, square pads with thin wires leaving them were placed strategically along Crowley's inner thigh and around his abdomen and hips, and he hadn't really thought about them since they'd gotten into the swing of things. However, he soon realised what they were all about. 

A strangled groan left Crowley's body as he closed his eyes and twisted, gentle little waves of electric shocks making his flesh feel sizzly and hot. 

His cock twitched hard, leaking out whatever he had left to give as a very pathetic little pre-cum.   
The pulses stopped and Crowley didn't realise he'd been clenching so tightly. His entire body relaxed and he gasped in a breath, his head lolling. He was too tired for this. But his safe word was with held for now. After a moment's wait, he reinforced Aziraphale's hopes. 

"Green." he whispered, and a few seconds after that the pulses were on, and in those few, intense seconds Crowley cried out as he felt what must have been another orgasm, although at this point it wasn't easy to tell. All he knew was he tensed even harder, went warm, and when he looked down his tip was dripping a little.

Crowley's eyes were sore with tears, and he felt he could cry no more. A thousand miles away he could hear Aziraphale switching off the power and carefully removing the ring from around Crowley's cock, peeling off pads and patting Crowley's damp skin with a towel before he wordlessly wrapped the male up and carried him off, Crowley utterly limp and spent in his arms with an occasional twitch or shiver as Aziraphale carried him off to bed.


End file.
